My best friend, my lover - Part 1
by madaboutcarla
Summary: Set during & after the final scene from the 26th Aprul 2013 episode. Part 1 written my me, Part 2 by ACCRK


Part 2, written by ACCRK will be uploaded separately after!

* * *

An ever so slight twist on things, which will become apparent in part 2 ;)

He takes a long, hard drag on his cigarette, inhaling deeply as he watches her leave _his_ betting shop.

'Don't let the grass grow do ya?' he says, his tone one of annoyance as he chucks his cigarette to one side and she looks up and turns around, looking like a rabbit, caught in the headlights.

'I were just.. I was casing the joint…' she said tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

'Our joint' she says, now walking, dragging her heels slightly as she moves towards him.

'Leanne's just.. clearing out her draw..' she breathes as he walks, swaying his shoulders slightly as he meets her.

'I were worried about you..' she reaches forward and plays with his jacket, looking down a little as he stands, his hands tucked in his pockets, giving off an air of dismissal.

'Eh, I'm fine, what's a mans self of steam at the end of the day?' Peter said looking at her, trying to make her feel guilty.

'Oh aye, don't say that, you know I've got every faith in you, don't ya' she says, her head cocked to one side, her eyes wide, she can't help but feel slightly guilty, she knows it's his business but she wants it to work, she wants to help him.

'Look, I'm sorry I stormed out, I know you didn't mean what you said but..' his sentence is cut short as she slowly leans in and seductively lets her lips rub against his, pulling at his shirt as she does so.

'I just..' once again, her lips press against his and he can't find the words.

'Rob was.. getting on my… nerves', Peter doesn't even know what he's saying any more as Carla kisses him over and over, short, sensual kisses, moving her head from one side to the other to kiss both sides of his mouth.

'Yeah..' she whispers, agreeing with him as she closes her eyes and takes in the soft, smokey taste of his lips.

'I know what you're doing…. you're trying to kiss your way out of the dog house' Peter says, his annoyance and anger quickly diminishing as she whispers a seductive 'Yeah' of agreement and continues to pepper his lips with achingly slow kisses, full of passion and love.

The kiss deepens, lasting longer, her tongue swirling gently over his, arousing him as her hand gently brushes his neck and she leans back and forth, moving with the kiss.

'I find it very hard to stay mad at you' he says huskily into their kiss, loving the feel of her lips against his, not daring to break contact as he speaks.

'Yeah.. good luck with that' Carla smiles blissfully, moaning into the kiss and opening her mouth allowing his tongue to slide between her lips and toy with hers.

She slowly pulls away, staring at him with an intensely loving gaze, the electricity and chemistry between them on fire. She holds his gaze for a few seconds before whispering, 'You do know I'll always have your back, don't ya', holding tightly onto his jacket and letting her gaze flicker between his lips and his eyes.

His response is immediate and honest, 'Yeah' he whispers back, 'And I suppose if I'm going to work with anybody..' he rubs his nose gently against hers, feeling her warm breath on his face as she moves to kiss his forehead, letting her kiss linger there for a moment as he lifts his head.

'.. you're my best friend' he smiles slightly, feeling her lips appreciatively meeting his once more as she breathes, 'Yeah' and inhales deeply, sucking lightly on his lips.

'Friend..' she opens her eyes and watches his as she kisses him once, slowly and longingly.'

'Lover..' she smirks and her eyes sparkle with lust as she smiles and continues the kiss, slowly stepping back, still holding the breast of his jacket as the pair guide themselves towards the front door of their flat.

'Mm, how about that?' she mutters into their kiss, loving the way he casually walks her back, not breaking the kiss as he feels himself harden and tingle with arousal.

He doesn't know if he can wait and is no hurry to break the kiss, and pushes her against the the door, with a gentle force that establishes his need for her.

The kiss continuous as his hands move to her waist and he can press his lips more firmly against hers as her head leans against the door.

He moans deeply into the kiss, his hand fumbling aimlessly as he tries to undo the zipper to her bag.

'..keys?' he breathes, feeling his hands finally leave the breast of his jacket…


End file.
